Sweet Temptation
by letgolaughing
Summary: A litte Christmas Evil Charming, set in post-curse Storybrooke :)
1. Chapter 1

**A little Christmas story for you all! I will post another chapter maybe even two, depends :) the FTL story will start soon as well so keep your eyes open if you're interested :)**

* * *

Regina sat on the stairs in her home with her elbows rested on her thighs as she examined her perfectly manicured nails. This was going to be the first Christmas she would be spending alone. She had never been a huge fan of any holiday really but that didn't mean she didn't care that Henry was spending Christmas with James instead of her.

She listened to Henry rummaging through his room, packing any presents he had kept hidden in there and began to wonder what she was going to do alone to keep herself distracted from the holiday. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door, it took her a moment to register what it was before she stood up. She cleared her throat gently and ran her fingers through her hair as she made her way to the door, black stilettos echoing through the decorated home.

She opened the door with a forced smile, "hello James," she stepped aside to allow him to walk in.

James nodded as he walked past her, "hello Regina. Henry ready?" He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and scanned the foyer of the mayoral mansion. Everything was decorated beautifully, garland was wrapped around the banister, the center piece on the table was meticulously crafted, he caught glimpse of the large tree in her living room as he walked up the entry way stairs and couldn't help but wonder how on earth she had gotten it in there herself. He should have expected that Regina of all people would have gone above and beyond but it still surprised him.

"Almost, he's just upstairs," she flattened the skirt of her red dress and walked past James making her way to the bottom of the stairs. Where he stood had not left her much room to maneuver and their arms grazed each others as she walked by, she made a point not to look at him and ignore the warmth that grew in her stomach but she did not miss the way he shot his eyes her way. Not threateningly, just startled and analyzing the sudden contact.

She stood at the bottom of the stairs with a hand on the railing and turned so she faced the top, "Henry," she called and listened for the muffled reply that he was coming before she let go of the railing and turned to face James. He was staring at her, his eyes moving over her figure as though he was trying to solve an internal puzzle, "what?" she smirked at how his head snapped up and he blinked his thoughts away.

"Nothing," he shook his head simply and then found her eyes again, "you look good," she looked amazing. She wore a simple red v-neck dress with short sleeves and the skirt cut off a few inches above the knee, her smooth legs lengthened by the black heels she wore. Her make up was simple, natural, save for the red that was painted flawlessly over her lips and he could have sworn he saw her cheeks flush at his comment.

Regina hummed a small laugh, "why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Gramps! I'm ready to go!" Henry scurried past his mother and stood next to James. He almost missed the flicker of hurt that flew over his mother's eyes. He offered her a warm smile and she returned it gratefully but it didn't take away from the fact that she was spending Christmas alone. He would have invited her to go with him and James but he didn't think James would be too keen on that.

"Great," he ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at Regina before making his way back down to the front door with Regina trailing behind him. He pulled the door open wide to let Henry through and then turned to face Regina to voice his goodbyes and was surprised to see her so close. She had her eyes down and hadn't noticed that he had stopped until she was only inches from him, she snapped her head up and looked at him through deep brown eyes, neither of them backing up to increase the small distance between them.

Her features were strikingly sharp and yet beautifully soft causing his breath to hitch, "merry Christmas," his eyes were pulled down to her lips as they formed a smile.

"Merry Christmas," she was never one to back down and she saw no reason to start now despite the way her chest and stomach were suddenly tightening with warmth. She didn't know when these feelings for the prince had arose in her but she kept them well masked and swore never to act on them. He was the husband of Snow White and while it would cause great harm to the girl if she did in fact act on these new feelings and pursue the prince, she told her son that she was trying to redeem herself and going after the husband of her enemy would not be considered redemption by anyone's standards.

He stood there longer than he needed to, he knew that, but he was mesmerized by how she could keep her expression so entirely unreadable. He gave her a quick and friendly nod before he turned and left the house, holding Henry's shoulder as they walked down the path.

Midway down the path Henry looked over his shoulder. His mother stood tall and straight in the open doorway holding her hands gently in front of her as she watched him go. She ducked her head down and cocked it slightly as she smiled, he could see right through the warmth and love in her face down to the loneliness that was growing with every step he took away from her.

James looked down at Henry when he felt him start to lag behind. He found him with his head turned and a smile as he waved over his shoulder, he lifted his eyes from Henry to Regina who remained in the doorway with her hand raised slightly as she bent her fingers slowly in a small wave.

"Go on Henry, I'll meet you in the truck," he pushed the boy forward and turned back to walk up to Regina. She watched him curiously, cocking her head to the other side as he came closer, "Regina," he continued until he was a close but friendly distance from her, "why don't you join Henry and me for Christmas?"

She lifted her chin and squinted her eyes slightly, "what?"

"Come on, it's Christmas Eve, no one, not even an evil queen," the corner of his mouth pulled into a smile at the gentle glare she shot him, "should be alone." He found himself wishing she would agree, wanting her to come with him, it was strange considering in all the time he had known her he was always trying to get away from her.

Regina fidgeted with her fingers as she hung them below her waist. She wanted to go, to spend time with her son but she didn't know how well she'd fare spending so much time alone with James and she most certainly did not want his pity. She took a deep breath, mostly just for show, "and why, all of a sudden, are you taking pity on me?" She raised her eye brows, "guilty conscience?"

He chuckled lightly, "it's not pity Regina, perhaps a little bit of a guilty conscience but come on, you can't tell me you want to stay alone in this big house trying to come up with ways to distract yourself from the fact that Henry isn't there." He feared he may have pushed too far when she pursed her lips together, her tell of irritation.

She let out a frustrated huff through her nose and looked at him critically, "alright," it was hard to ignore the relief on his face, "let me grab my keys."

"Don't worry about it, just come with us."

"In your truck," she raised an eyebrow and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yes, why not?"

Regina took her keys and her coat from beside the front door, "you trying to keep me from taking my son back home when your sleeping?" she flicked her hair from her eyes and grinned, "keeping me prisoner in your house?"

"Aren't you just hilarious," although he couldn't help but laugh at the way she said it, mocking him and topping it all off with a wide grin. He watched her wrap a scarf around her neck and pull on her coat and button it shut over her small frame, it hugged her close and accentuated the curves of her body, he couldn't pull his eyes away.

She made a point to avoid his eyes, not wanting to catch him staring, slightly nervous about what would happen if she did. He wasn't very subtle. Closing the last button she sorted through the keys in her hand and stepped out of her home causing James to step back and she pulled the door behind her.

"I told you, you're not driving," he shook his head, almost teasing her. She only looked up smugly and clicked the door behind her.

"I have to lock the door. You're sheriff, I'm sure you can think of many reasons why I should do so," she rocked her head mockingly trying without much success to force down a smile.

James breathed out a laugh and walked down the single step to her front path and waited for her. With the door locked she pushed the keys in her pocket and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves, the December air was cold and already her nose and cheeks were turning a soft shade of red. He offered his hand to her as she reached the step and it took all his effort to hold back a laugh at the slow eye roll and the scoff she gave him as she finished pulling on her gloves and walked right past him down the step, not taking a second look his way.

He stood with his hand out for a moment longer, shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself. He shouldn't have expected anything less from her, she was a proud woman and she would never accept such offers especially from him. When he straightened his posture and turned to follow her he found her waiting patiently, turned slightly toward him with her hands in her pockets. It was going to be a long Christmas if she kept looking at him like that.

...

"Wow, James, well done," she looked around the apartment as she pushed her gloves in her pockets and began unbuttoning her coat. The decorations were not at all as carefully and methodically laid out as they were in her own home but everything fit nicely.

"Is that a compliment?" He teased her and walked up behind her while she unwrapped her scarf so it hung evenly on both sides of her neck.

"Maybe," she grinned over her shoulder and then turned her attention back to the apartment, "you've been in a coma for the past twenty eight years however did you manage to put this all together? Surely you didn't have memories of how the holiday went about," she nearly jumped when his fingers grazed the back of her neck. She went tense but relaxed when he began pulling her coat and scarf down from her shoulders and she slid her arms out, "thank you," she spoke quietly, slightly baffled by the action as she turned and looked at him quizzically.

He felt her tense at his touch but was not entirely sure as to what it was connected to, "no I had no memories of Christmas," he hung her coat and scarf on a hook and turned back to face her, "Henry helped me. Well technically I helped Henry."

Regina looked down at Henry who was giggling beside her, "did you now?" the question was directed at James but her eyes were on a rather proud son of hers.

"Yup! He still doesn't understand why we had to bring a tree inside and hang things on it," he laughed quietly as he remembered the look on his grandfather's face when he tried to explain it. He didn't get it at all.

James shrugged his shoulders, "I still don't! It smells nice though," the smile on her face lit up the room. He didn't think he had ever seen her really smile before and her laugh, while it was quiet, was enough to make his heart jump in his chest.

She walked over to the tree standing in the living room area, the sound of her heels echoing through the apartment, "it is a beautiful tree," she examined it and found very little faults, "it is a little bare though."

"That is what Henry said, which is why on the way here we stopped to get these," he pulled boxes of various ornaments from the plastic bags he had placed on the table.

Regina nodded in approval, "yes I did wonder why the two of you had me sit in the car for so long," she took the box from James and set it on the table to open it.

"Mom?"

She didn't look over to him, she kept her eyes watching her hands as she pulled out an ornament, "yes Henry?" The air was suddenly pushed out of her and she nearly toppled over backwards when Henry collided in to her, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle. Her eyes widened at the contact and she gently put the ornament back on the table before she carefully placed her arms around her son, having not hugged him in too long. It was almost as though she didn't remember how.

"Thank you for coming," he tilted his head back so he could see her face, "this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

Regina watched him bury his face back in to her before she looked up at James, she wasn't sure why she did, maybe to make sure that it was really happening. He stood with his arms folded over his chest and a bright smile as he looked at her, she returned a smile and dropped her head to look at the mess of brown hair that belonged to her son. She tightened her hold on him and rested her head against his with closed eyes as she savored the affection he had starved her of for so long. She could have cried when she felt him squeeze her tighter but instead she breathed out a soft laughter to keep the tears at bay, "thank you Henry," she whispered it so only he could hear and kissed the top of his head before resting against it again.

...

He hadn't been unable to peel his eyes away from her the entire time she helped with the tree. The way her calf muscle would flex when she balanced on one foot, reaching up on her toes lifting the tall heel of her shoe over the floor as she stretched to hang an ornament higher on the tree. The way her delicate fingers would play with the hook on the ornament as she contemplated where to hang it and the way she would smile and laugh as she and Henry would tease each other or when she would come up behind him and grab his sides, tickling him as a rich laughter rang from both of them. He had never once seen Regina happy until then. It was truly a heartwarming sight.

With the last ornament in hand she sent Henry to get his pajamas on and watched him run off before turning to the tree, looking for a place to hang it. He watched her quietly as she stepped around the tree, effortlessly gliding on her steep stilettos. It was wrong, he shouldn't be looking at her in such a way, he was with Snow and just because she was stuck in their world didn't mean he could betray her in such a way. But she was so tempting.

Regina stepped forward and carefully hung the last red ball on the tree, "there," she took several steps backward to view the whole tree, "all finished."

"Beautiful."

She pivoted and looked at him with a smile but it faded slightly when she realized that he wasn't talking about the tree. He was looking at her in a way that assured her his comment was was meant for her and her alone. She felt her cheeks flush and she couldn't stop the smile pulling at her mouth so she averted her eyes to the floor and shook her head gently before silently turning to face the tree again.

With one word he had her acting like a young child, she didn't want to think about what he could have her doing if he continued like that. She was trying to better herself which meant she couldn't do this, not with him and especially not with Henry just around the corner. She was enjoying the game though, she hadn't played in a very long time.

...

He emerged from Henry's bedroom to find Regina right where he had left her, sitting on the couch with her knees tucked up by her chest with a blanket draped over her legs and her hands in her lap. Silently he filled a mug with hot chocolate and walked to her side. He laughed quietly at the black heels she had removed and placed beside the couch on the floor, "why do you wear those things?"

Regina looked up at him, took the mug from his hands and followed his gaze to her shoes and smirked, "why do you stare at me when I wear them?" she countered with an overly innocent voice before she lifted her mug to her lips and took a sip.

He was at a loss for words, he didn't expect to be called out on it just yet. He went stiff for a second but the playfulness of her eyes peaking above her mug allowed him to relax, "fair enough," he laughed and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. It was not a large couch so in their current positions they were only a few feet apart.

She swallowed her drink and hummed a knowing laugh, the hot chocolate warmed her throat nicely and left a sweet taste on her tongue, "this is good, thank you," she took another sip of the hot liquid, careful not to burn her mouth.

"You're very welcome," he hated how his body was acting against his will while he was around her. His voice was low and thick, his chest tightened and his eyes were stubbornly glued to a woman he should not want.

She held his gaze steadily, enjoying the way he was looking at her. No one had admired her in a long time, "Henry asleep?"

"Pretty close to it," he smiled at her, she looked comfortable which was something he had never seen from her either, "you've done a great job raising him you know."

Never had she heard those words before, "he turned out pretty well didn't he," she smiled and looked over her shoulder toward Henry's room, "especially considering he had an evil queen as a mother," she drifted off and stared into her mug.

"Could have been worse," he shrugged but she kept her eyes down on her drink even when she answered.

"How?"

She sounded defeated, as if nothing could have been worse, "he could have had a mother that didn't love him and didn't care for his wellbeing," he watched curiously as she raised her eyebrows and cocked her head in agreement as though she knew precisely what that felt like. He'd ask her about it another time, "despite what you have done and despite what you may think, you are a wonderful mother Regina, no one can deny that."

The softness in his tone brought her eyes out of her drink to meet his. Their bright blue could be seen even in the dark apartment lit up by only the white lights on the tree. She found it hard to accept his words, she wanted to, but Henry's past behavior toward her made her doubtful, "yeah?"

James nodded and smiled, "yeah. It's not your fault Henry couldn't see it until now. Besides, judging by what Snow has let slip about your mother," the way her face instantly hardened into a mess of discomfort on the topic was concerning, "you had very little to go on."

"Yes, well, thank you James," she forced the memories of her childhood back down and replaced them withe a small smile, "that means a lot. Means even more that it's coming from you, you're supposed to hate me," she took another drink from her mug, never removing her eyes from his.

"I don't hate you," he half stifled a laugh when she raised a doubtful eyebrow over her mug, "I've never actually hated you, I came pretty close with the whole poisoned apple and dark curse thing," he smiled when she started laughing in her mug, "but you're actually starting to grow on me," he shot her a smug grin but it had no affect on her.

"Uh oh," she traced the rim of her mug and kept her eyes moving with her finger, "seems I have to fix that, can't have people starting to like me now can I?" She cocked her head and laughed happily through her grin.

James only laughed with her, enjoying the sound he had never gotten to hear until earlier that evening. He didn't know exactly when these feelings for her had developed but he could pin when she changed under his eyes and he viewed her differently ever since. It was in the stables when they went to go find Daniel. It was the desperation and panic in her voice after he pulled out his gun and pushed her away. It shook him right to the bone seeing a woman he thought of as cold and dark become so painfully desperate and hopeful. It made him see her as human for the first time. When she referred to him as her fiancé so tenderly he could not see her as anything but a woman who just wanted to be loved.

"It really is quite the tree."

The sound of her voice brought him back from the vivid memory. She had her head turned and was admiring the tree, its lights making her skin glow softly and her dark eyes glint their reflection. He didn't look at the tree, he was lost in her, "yes it is isn't it." she smiled at it but as she turned her head back to him the smile faded and she watched him carefully in quiet confusion.

He sat a moment longer before he shifted his weight so he could get up a move toward her. She sat still, expression unchanging as he leaned over her and braced himself with one hand on the arm rest she was leaning her back against. Her eyes only flickered down when his free hand took her mug and softly touched her fingers as he did. He kept his eyes on hers even though her gaze followed her mug in his hand as he placed it carefully on the coffee table.

She was much smaller than him making her knees nothing but a slight inconvenience for him. She kept her hands in her lap, unsure of what exactly to do with them as he moved in closer. She was unsure of what to do at all really so she sat still and tried to stay relaxed as she flicked her eyes almost nervously between his bold and unwavering blue eyes.

He paused when he hovered over her and her eyes focused on his mouth and her lips parted slightly as though to stop him. Whatever it may have been she must have decided against voicing it and he softly captured her top lip between his. Her lips were soft as they closed around his, soft and hesitant. Slowly he began to try and coax her to kiss him back, she was accepting his kiss but she wasn't truly kissing him back.

She was fighting a battle within herself, this was wrong but it felt so right. Her mind was screaming at her to run away and run fast but her tired heart ached for her to stay and let herself go in to the hands of such a kind and loving man and relish in what was denied from her for so long. Her heart won out in the end and she lifted her hands and hesitantly held them over his jaw and relaxed into his mouth.

Her body tingled with a flood of warmth and her heart beat madly in her chest as she was finally granted the love she had never gotten since Daniel, even if it was for only one night. She savors his weight on top of her and the care he takes in kissing her, she savors everything because she knows she isn't going to get it again.

He had almost hoped that if he were ever able to kiss her that he would feel nothing and she would pass through his system only to both his disappointment and his relief he felt so much more than nothing. He slid his hand down the side of her thigh and held her waist while continuing to brace himself against the armrest and deepened the kiss, skillfully and boldly opening her mouth with his to slip his tongue past her lips. She moaned into his mouth at the change and to his pleasure she didn't fight it. He could taste the hot chocolate she had drank only minutes before.

Her head spun from the rush of emotions that came with his kiss, each positive paired with a heartbreaking negative. The pain of knowing that she could never have him was nearly overwhelming the joy that she was still capable of feeling this way and that someone could return those feelings. With one last long kiss the pair slowly pulled apart, breathing hard against each others skin.

She tilted her chin up a fraction but then changed her mind, "I should go," she shook her head still a little flustered by how he remained above her, "this is a really bad idea," she swiveled and placed her bare feet on the floor and stood up, easily getting out from under him. The blanket fell to the floor which only caused her to become colder than when she left the heat of his body.

He watched her curiously as she stood with her back to him, he got up slowly and walked over to her, "you don't have your car."

Regina only laughed, "yes I was just remembering that now actually," she smiled up at him. She was relaxed, content with how he had made her feel but not wanting to let it go any further so as not to hurt herself even though she desperately wanted to.

He was relieved that she wasn't angry or set in a downward spiral, "stay the night," he offered and she laughed as if he was insane.

"Uh no," she shook her head and laughed, "I am not staying the night with you, not after what just happened," she continued to laugh at the absurdity of his suggestion. Her breathing became shaky as he stepped closer.

"Come on you don't have your car, neither of us want to wake Henry to take you home and neither of us want to leave him here alone either and I'm not letting you walk, just stay the night," he gave her his sweetest smile, "I'll sleep on the couch, you take my bed upstairs."

She had to suppress an eye roll but unfortunately for her, his charming smile and gentleman behavior had gotten to her, "fine," she knew he could tell she was trying not to smile, "but what am I supposed to wear? I am not about to wear this," she motioned to her dress and then breathed out a laugh, "and I am most certainly not just taking it off!" Her breath caught in her throat when his large hands rested above her hips and he pulled her into him, pressing their bodies together.

All he would need to do would be to kiss her again and she would give in. He could see she was teetering on the edge, trying desperately to keep her footing and stay strong in her decision. He would just need to lean down and close the distance between them and he could have her. He ran his hands up and down her sides slowly and she leaned the weight of her body in to him but he respected her wishes, "I can get you something to wear."

She relaxed, likely grateful that he agreed not to push it any further and he smiled gently, reassuring her that it was alright, "would you prefer something of mine? Or Snow's?"

She was not quick to answer. She didn't particularly want either, "Snow's I suppose."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," she whispered, unable to find her voice while his hands ran over her. She felt instantly cold when he let her go and walked to the room where Henry was sleeping. The second he disappeared around the corner she released the breath she didn't know she was holding and ran her fingers through her hair. She turned around to face the tree and held her fingers over her mouth as she whispered to herself, "what," she shook her head and steadied her shaky voice, "what just happened?"

He stood in the doorway with the folded pajamas in his hands and let her have a minute to herself. She was truly stunning. He hated how she filled his mind instead of Snow, his wife. Quietly he walked up behind her, "here you are," he smiled and she spun around, startled. Even surprised she was beautiful, dark wides eyes staring at him with strands of equally dark soft curls shook loose over her fair skin from the spin and red lips slightly parted.

"Yes," she timidly took the clothing from him and her fingers grazed his accidentally, "thank you," she looked at the soft fabric in her hands, acquainting herself with what she was going to be wearing. A white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of red cotton pajama bottoms, "this will do fine," she smiled up at him, her feet seemingly stuck on the floor.

He stepped aside and motioned to the stairs, his hand meeting with the small of her back as she stepped forward, "it's just right up there," he glanced up in to the dark, "light switch is at the top," he looked back down next to him to see her nod.

"Alright," she nodded and smiled sweetly at him, "goodnight James."

"Goodnight Regina, I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

**Another snowy chapter for you kind readers! I will post another chapter up and maybe one more after that but this one isn't going to be a long story like Unfolding a Plan or Secret Lives and Broken Promises :) Enjoy!**

* * *

He woke up to the sounds and smells of food cooking and it smelled good. He stretched the sleep from his muscles only to find that he was on the couch and his confusion as to why he was there only lead him to wonder who was in the kitchen. It most certainly wasn't Henry. He sat up slowly and his eyes landed on the tree and everything came back to him at once. Regina was in his kitchen and he had kissed her and it was wonderful.

He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, he had quite the mess to figure out. Walking toward the kitchen he found Regina with her back to him pouring batter on a griddle, "good morning," she turned around with a finger in her mouth, sucking off the batter she had spilled.

"Morning," she beamed and put the large bowl back on the counter, "figured I'd make breakfast, I didn't have the chance to get you anything for Christmas and you let me stay the night," she smiled at him warmly and pulled the pan of sausages from the stove so as not to burn them. With the sausages safe from the heat she relaxed against the counter, holding the black spatula in both her hands across her thighs, "we've got pancakes, sausages, fruit, fresh orange juice, and if you'd like I can make eggs."

"What no apple juice?" he teased as he walked around the island to stand across from her.

"No it seems Snow has a shortage of apples in her home," she smiled and cocked her head, "I can't imagine why," she pushed her lips together tightly in an attempt to keep herself from grinning.

"Oh I can think of one reason," he laughed lightly, enjoying her playful behavior.

Regina smirked and pushed herself off the counter and lifted the spatula to turn over the pancakes, "I should have asked, do you even like pancakes?"

"Of course," he breathed out a laugh and found his eyes wandering over her once again. She moved around the kitchen effortlessly, sometimes rising to her tip toes just because she could, it made him smile. The white shirt was a little loose over her frame and the red bottoms were tied tight around her hips and the hem skimmed the floor. Her hair, a gorgeous tousled mess of dark curls that bounced above her shoulders with every step and turn of her head.

"You're staring again," she smiled and looked at him from the corner of her eye after she had said it just to see the look on his face before she finished flipping the pancakes, "you're going to have to work on that if you don't want to keep getting caught," she chuckled softly through a wide grin. When he didn't answer she lifted her head to find him staring at her almost ashamed, "relax, I'm only teasing, you're fine," it didn't seem to calm him down.

She took the pancakes off the griddle quickly and placed them on a large plate with the other finished pancakes and dropped the spatula on the counter as she turned to face him, "James," she stepped closer, "hey it's alright, really I don't mind, I'm not accusing you of anything."

"I know it's just that I shouldn't be looking at you like this, I just shouldn't."

"I know," her face creased in understanding but she didn't look away. He was fighting a similar battle as the one she fought the night before, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you back last night."

"No don't say that, this is not your fault, I'm the one that kissed you in the first place."

"How about we just move on. It happened, we both enjoyed it more than we should have, you were lonely and you miss Snow, I was lonely and grasping at any shred of-" she was cut off sharply with his lips pressed against hers. Her face was held firmly between his hands and she inhaled quickly through her nose as her eyes instinctively closed. Her hands were up at her sides, stuck in position from when she was moving them as she talked.

Almost instantly she gave in and kissed him back, she kept her hands up and away from him but did not fight him when he stepped closer so their bodies ran flush against each other. Her brow creased in pleasure and confusion as he pulled her closer in to him, only moments ago he had said it was wrong and she was content with that but now she was entirely lost.

She was so warm, she felt so right in his arms. It calmed his mind as he kissed her, everything felt right and everything was clear. He pulled away slowly and opened his eyes to find her watching him, a soft pain building in her features and he took a breath to speak but her voice was heard first.

"Please don't play with me James. You know how badly I am hurt," the words slipped from her mouth before she even heard them herself. She stood vulnerable in front of him, it was true, she was hurt and she didn't want to get hurt any further.

"Regina, I would never-"

"Is breakfast ready?" Henry walked out of his room rubbing the sleep from his eyes as a long yawn widened his mouth.

Regina's eyes widened at the sound of him, she had forgotten he was in bed and she all but jumped away from James, "yes it is," she was relieved to find he had had his eyes closed and did not see James holding her. She shot James a sad smile before grabbing a plate, "how many pancakes, dear?"

...

The two of them had relaxed considerably since the kiss they shared that morning. They could walk around and sit next to each other with out the air growing thick between them. James was surprised really, he didn't know Regina as the forgive and forget kind of person. He would still catch himself staring at her and every time he would curse at himself and try hopelessly to stomp out the calming warmth that grew inside of him every time he looked at her.

He would try and keep himself distracted with the gifts but with every laugh and every smile she had caught his undivided attention once again. He was grateful that Henry was too caught up in his gifts to notice the way he was looking at his mother, he was a quick and very clever child and there was no doubt in that if he were paying attention he would be able to read his thoughts with ease. As if on cue, James turned his gaze from Regina and Henry lifted his eyes from his newly opened gift.

"Mom's turn?" He grinned excitedly.

"Wha- my turn?" She lifted her hand and rested her finger tips on her chest. Both boys were grinning at each other and at James' nod Henry giggled and picked up a small box, relatively the size of a small book. When offered to her, she took it gently, "what's this?" She was excited, it wasn't often that she had gotten gifts and even less so ones that she didn't suspect coming.

James laughed softly at her, "you didn't really think we were in there buying ornaments for that long did you?" His heart beat erratically at the joy on her face, her dark eyes were lit up and her smile was unable to go any wider.

"Open it!"

Regina laughed as Henry bounced closer so he was sitting right next to her, she shifted so she sat cross legged, "okay okay," she could feel James' eyes studying her as she pulled on the bow, it was soothing. With the ribbon and paper discarded, she held a small thin black box and she eyed it over, truly curious as to what it could be. As she opened the lid one of her rarest smiles formed over her entire face.

James felt his heart stop at the sight. White teeth flashed from beneath red lips as her mouth opened in to a wide smile and corners of her eyes creased because of it. A greatly amused laugh rose in her throat as she examined her gift which in turn caused him to laugh softly.

She let the laughter flow through her as she lifted the necklace out of the box, "I love it, it's perfect," she couldn't have wiped the smile off her face even if she had wanted to. She dangled the small pendant from the gold chain and put the box on the floor, bringing the small apple to eye level and standing it upright on her open palm. It was a polished deep red, the stem was gold and the small leaf was gold as well with three small white crystals set in the metal.

Henry shifted his eyes between the necklace and his mother's face, "yeah?" He had never seen her so relaxed and cheerful.

Regina wrapped and arm around him and pulled him in to a hug, "yes!" She kissed the top of his head as he laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. She never wanted him to let go, she pulled him in closer and he nuzzled his head in to her side as he squeezed tighter.

"This is the best Christmas ever!"

Regina rubbed his arm affectionately, "I couldn't agree more."

"Here," James moved forward and placed his hand over Regina's fingers earning him a a relaxed but questioning look, "let me," he smiled as the confusion grew on her face before she smiled and nodded, releasing the necklace in to his hands.

"Aren't you just charming," she teased him as she lifted her hair from her neck with her free hand. She worked on staying focused on what he was doing rather than how he was doing it because the way he was doing it was making her heart thunder in her chest.

His fingers trailed over the sides of her neck as he kneeled behind her closer than he really needed to be. Shivers ran down her spine as his breath skimmed the back of her neck when he leaned in closer to examine the small gold clasp. She felt his fingertips smooth the back of the chain against her skin and she closed her eyes tightly to try and focus on anything else. She focused on the warmth of Henry holding her tightly with his face buried in to her side. It was short lived however when she felt James' lips on her neck, laying soft and silent kisses over her skin.

It was risky, he knew that, but Henry wasn't watching and her smooth skin was so inviting. Her scent was intoxicating, so much so that it took all of his control not to do any more than silently kiss her neck. The first kiss she was tense but by the second and third she had slightly tilted her head, exposing her neck further. He obliged and trailed his lips to her jaw line where she let out a soft hum of approval that he was certain got out without her permission.

"What?"

Her eyes snapped open and she cleared her throat gently as James pulled away before Henry tilted his head to look up at her, "nothing, I've just missed your hugs," her voice was thick from James' kisses and she smiled warmly down at Henry, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Henry smiled up at her, "you sound different."

"Do I?" She shrugged as her voice started to come back, "must have something in my throat," she was still fully aware of James' proximity. He had moved beside her, verging on too close to be considered friendly and his eyes were dark with lust. She was quickly losing her battle of wills. Her will to stay strong and stay away was rapidly losing ground to her want to give in to him and to give in to him right then.

Shaking the thoughts from her head she tilted her chin up, "how does it look?"

Henry loosened his grip around her but did not fully let go as he sat up to look at the necklace, "it's really pretty," then he started to giggle, "it's very you," he smirked and it earned him a throaty laugh from his mother and a rough pull in to her.

"Come here," she growled playfully, "brat," it only made the two of them laugh more. She gave his head a tight and loving squeeze before sending him off with a light push, "go get dressed so we can get outside," she watched him run off laughing and then turned her attention to James. He watched Henry leave as well and then his eyes were quickly back to hers, "what are you _doing_?" It was a desperate whisper, she wanted the temptations to go away.

He spoke in a whisper as well so as not to let Henry in, "I don't know, I have no idea what I'm doing. What I do know is that I can't get you out of my head."

"Well you're going to have to try harder!"

"Try har-," he took a tense breath, "I could not possibly be trying any harder, Regina."

"Just stop kissing me James, that's all I ask, you can watch all you want but stop kissing me. I can't do this James, I can't be that woman who breaks up Snow White and Prince Charming."

"You've already ripped us apart."

Regina scoffed and widened her eyes in disbelief, "there is a huge difference between that and," she motioned to him with her hands, "this!"

James slid forward, she was uncomfortable in their situation he could see that, what he could also see was the flicker of fear in her features, "tell me you don't want to kiss me."

Her chest tightened as he moved closer, "I...I uh," her eyes moved to his mouth and her whisper faded in to silence as he inched forward. She felt that same burning desire to let him take her, to give in to him and let him lift her tired heart. It had felt so wonderful when she had done it the night before, it had felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders and she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if she were to let it happen again.

She took in a slow breath through slightly parted lips as he hovered over her but then closed them and shook her head as she backed away from him, "no, no I can't do this," she got up to her feet and pushed her fingers through her hair, "I'm sorry, I can't, I can't do this," she looked down at him, unsure of what her face was giving away before she quite suddenly pivoted and all but ran up to the loft. She was trying to be better, kissing Prince Charming was not better.

It was like he had blinders on from the rest of the world when she was in his presence, he had no recollection of Snow or his love for her when Regina was in his line of sight. It made him feel awful, he was betraying Snow with every look he gave Regina. He was angry at himself, not at Regina, she was the one talking sense for once, he was the one pursuing her not the other way around.

He knew it was wrong, now that his head was somewhat cleared by her absence, but it couldn't be all wrong could it? The way she filled his head and the way he felt when he kissed her proved to him that there was something there. He hoped that it would pass, but he also hoped it wouldn't.

...

She unzipped her dress and stepped out of it and laid it flat over her bed to care for later before she moved to her closet. She was grateful for Henry being in the truck with them on the drive to her home, he had given her something to keep her mind off of James. She was thrilled by how he actually talked to her, he didn't dance around her voice to avoid talking to her. She paused and smiled as she recalled the recent memory and then continued to button the ivory silk shirt over her bare stomach.

She mumbled under her breath as she contemplated what to do about James, if not for Henry's plea to spend the day with them she would have stayed home and not had to worry about him stealing any more kisses. Not that she would mind...she shook her head and mumbled under her breath once more as she rolled her hips in to a pair of very dark washed jeans. She tucked the silk in to the waist band and buttoned the denim closed.

She pulled a black blazer from a hanger as she hurried out of the closet to the bathroom to touch up her face and brush her teeth. She looked over her reflection and nodded in approval, she had always enjoyed how she never had to do much to her hair or face in the morning.

...

James crouched behind the corner of Regina's house with a snowball in hand, his target was Henry who, claiming he had to go to the bathroom, had snuck around the truck and quickly opened the driver side door to throw a good sized snowball at his face before running away to hide laughing like a maniac as James stumbled out of the truck after him.

He grinned when he heard footsteps crunching in the snow and he creeped closer to the edge of the corner and bounced the snowball in his gloved hand. Without looking he threw the snowball hard and instantly regretted his decision not to make sure it was Henry.

Regina stopped in her tracks when the cold powder hit her in the back of the head. She spun around to see the culprit and found James standing stiff with a hand over his mouth. She spun the other way when a loud laughter burst out and she found Henry holding his stomach as he bent over, unable to stop.

"Regina," he half laughed and put his hands out in front of him as she turned to face him again, "I didn't mean to I-," his eyes widened as she stepped toward him and crouched down, gathering a pile of snow. He laughed nervously, "no. No no no Regina, Regina I didn't mean it!" He lifted his leg and covered his face with his arms as he blocked the snowball she threw at him with impressive force.

When he lowered his arms and stood back on both feet he looked up at Regina, wary that she may have another snowball. She wore a smug grin and held her chin high as she dusted the snow from her black leather gloves. Henry was keeled over on his knees laughing so hard barely any sound came out and he pointed at him.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" He held his stomach as he laughed, "you were terrified!" Another rich laughter tore threw his body.

"You, young man," he pointed at Henry who was wiping the tears from his eyes as he continued to laugh, "we are not even," he turned to Regina and grinned deviously, "what do you say? You want to team up?"

Regina raised her eye brows, "with you? The man who hit me square in the back of the head for no reason? To gang up on my ten year old son? Surely you must be joking."

"He started it!" James pointed to Henry who only started laughing again.

"Well in that case I'm sure you deserved it."

James smirked at her, she was mocking him, taunting him. Once again his mind was clouded and all he could truly focus on was the visible breaths she took in the cold air and the way her nose and cheeks had started to turn red, "suit yourself," he shrugged and picked up a handful of snow and efficiently made it into a ball. Apparently he was not fast enough, he got hit on the side of the head and stumbled backward from the cold shock of the snow. He looked up to see Regina standing with her weight on one foot and a hand on her hip while the other held another snowball as she motioned to him.

Regina laughed darkly at the surprised expression, "I don't think so," the sound of Henry laughing behind her had her spirits instantly lifting and her smile widening, "just because I said I wasn't going to team up with you doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you go after my son."

"Well isn't that motherly," he was enjoying this playful side to Regina. She only shrugged her shoulders and cocked her head in response and he lunged toward her only to get hit once more in the face before she turned and ran away laughing with Henry. He wiped the snow from his face and threw the snowball at the pair, missing them by inches but was rewarded with a surprised and adrenaline filled laugh from Henry. He squatted down and began making an armful of snowballs, keeping his eyes and ears tuned for any sign of the mother and son.

She held Henry's hand as they ran to the back of the house, laughing the entire time. She had never played like this before, her mother had always frowned upon it when she was younger, she was enjoying it, "where is he?" She looked over her shoulder when they had stopped, still holding on to Henry's small hand.

"I don't know," Henry giggled, "that was so awesome! You totally had him scared!" His laughter grew wildly and he looked up to see she was laughing as well, her eyes full of life. He wished he had given her more of a chance before calling her an evil queen especially it this was what she was really like. "You keep look out and I'll make snowballs! Come on!" He tugged on her hand as he ran and she kept up with him easily.

She remained standing as Henry let go of her hand and dropped to his knees next to a perfectly trimmed hedge. She watched him with amusement as he meticulously formed the white powder in to perfect balls, focus creasing his face and pursing his lips, something he had caught from her she imagined.

She lifted her head and listened carefully for any approaching footsteps and watched for any movement to come from either side of the corner they had stopped at. The property was silent except for the sounds of Henry making more balls, she felt the excitement and anticipation build up inside of her. She wanted James to come whipping around the corner, "nothing yet. How many have you made?"

"Four."

"Four?!"

"Hey! These are expertly crafted snowballs mom, they take time to make!"

"Alright, alright, sorry," she laughed softly, amused by his tone and choice of words. She glanced over his stack of snowballs and had to admit that they were quite spherical.  
It was still a joy to have him call her 'mom', it was something he had only just started frequently calling her that after years of rarely saying the word.

Both of their heads snapped up at the sound of crunching snow, "how many do you have?" She whispered quietly and scanned both sides of the house.

"One, two, three...seven! I've got seven, here, take these," Henry gathered four of the balls and handed them to Regina. They both shared a wicked grin and she winked at him before lifting her eyes to keep a watch for James, "you go that way and I'll go this way," he pointed to either side of the corner on the house and they both nodded in excited agreement before splitting up.

She had made it almost the full length of the one side of her house when she was pelted with snow. She gasped at the sudden cold that covered her and threw her own snowballs at him just as successfully as he had done to her. Both were laughing like small children and a sharp yelp escaped her as she was tackled to the ground landing with a thud but rolling over several times until she had him pinned. She grinned wildly down at him, her hands pinning his arms out at his sides and her knees on the ground so she straddled his waist, "well that certainly didn't work out as you had hoped did it?" She panted quietly from the tumble and she couldn't stop the laugh rising in her throat as he looked up at her covered in snow.

James laughed and tried to fight her off but she was deceivingly strong for her size and she kept him pinned with ease, "no," he admitted through a laugh and gave up struggling, "no it did not," her grip on him remained unchanged despite him relaxing. Snow was combed through her dark curls and some had melted leaving glistening beads of water to sit on the strands, her cheeks were flushed from the cold, her eyes were bright with playfulness, her jeans and black winter jacket coated in a layer of snow from their rolling, and her red lips parted to breathe.

"You're staring again," she grinned and leaned down closer, "tsk tsk," she shook her head slowly and her hair fell softly over her shoulders. She almost feared she wouldn't be able to hold herself back from kissing him herself but a hard hit to her side lifted her head and caught her attention. Quickly he took advantage of her distraction and flipped them over so he was on top of her, "treason!" She shouted through a loud laugh at Henry.

"No! I have terrible aim! Just a second!"

James chuckled and looked down at her smugly, "this is much better," she tried to look irritated but as she struggled underneath him he knew it was half hearted because of the laugh that was growing louder through her pursed lips. The snow flakes on her eyelashes were starting to melt and shine in the afternoon sun, the white contrasting beautifully with the dark brown that looked back at him. She was completely relaxed under him with a wide smile, lifting a knee until her foot was flat against the ground for comfort.

"Now what," the cold of the snow was beginning to seep in to her back and legs but the heat of his body on top of her was much more distracting, "you going to kiss me again?" She knew he was thinking it, she could read it all over his face.

"Maybe," he grinned and slowly began to lower himself down. He was expecting her to fight him or at least hesitate after what had happened that morning but she remained entirely relaxed underneath him with her lips pursed in a knowing smirk and her eyes set on fire with amusement. Never once did she break eye contact, it was like she was lowering him down herself which only made him curious as to why but he didn't really care, not if she was going to let him kiss her.

When inches from her face he was tackled hard from the side and was knocked over off of Regina who let out a rich laughter, clearly she had known what was going to happen. The breath was knocked out of him when he hit the ground and Henry sat on his chest, throwing his arms up in the air as he let out a victorious shout and then quickly ran off knowing he was much smaller and could easily be over powered. Letting out a half pained moan though a laugh as he rolled over slightly to push himself up in to a sitting position.

Regina's legs were the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. They stood straight and even and his eyes followed them appreciatively over her hips and her waist, accentuated nicely from the tightly tied knot around her jacket. He wished her neck had not been covered by the cream scarf but he had nothing against it either. He reached her lips and they were pulled in to a tight smirk as though she was trying not to let it get and bigger and he met her eyes only for a moment and in that moment they were dark and devious.

His vision was blurred after that moment because of the snow she so kindly sifted through her fingers to land icily on his face as she laughed. He closed his eyes and hung his head only to have the snow land on the back of his neck. He shook his head slowly as he laughed quietly, "so that's how it's gonna be?" Feeling the lack of snow falling on his neck he lifted his chin to look up at her again and found she was out of snow but her smirk had turned into a wide grin as she chuckled, "fine," he smirked and cocked his head and then lunged for her legs but she was faster and took off running, laughing freely.

The instant he missed her legs he rolled forward on to his feet and sprinted after her and Henry. The three of them filled the air with laughter and as Henry looked over his shoulder and saw how close James had gotten his laughter became spastic and he willed his legs to move faster, pulling Regina along with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**And so we reach the end of this little Christmas story with a change in the rating ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're freezing James, stop trying to be a hero. You can't do much hero work when you're at home under a blanket with a cold now can you?"

"No I suppose I can't," he was cold, they hadn't ever left the mayoral mansion like they had intended to. Their snowball fight had lasted longer than they had thought and soon they found themselves building various things from the snow, anything from snow forts to snowmen. The cold air had chilled them all to the bone and the fact that all of their pants had been soaked through from melted snow and then refrozen once again because of the cold temperature had not helped their case.

"Go run upstairs and change Henry," her son ran up the stairs with a nod and she turned her attention to James as she slid her boots off her feet, "if you track any water through my home, you are cleaning it up," she watched with an approving smirk as he followed suit and took his shoes off and lined them next to hers and Henry's.

She hummed a near silent laugh as she pulled her jacket off and his eyes followed her every movement, often lingering on the button holding the shirt closed over her breasts that threatened to pop open, "you want to start a fire and I will make us some hot chocolate?"

Snapped out of his daze by the question he lifted his eyes, "yes, I think I can manage that," he nodded and watched her walk away in to the kitchen. He knew she wasn't doing it on purpose, it was how she moved, it was how she had always moved but it seemed magnified now. The way her hips swayed with each and every confident and purposeful step, even when she wasn't wearing her heels, had him fighting to keep his thoughts clean.

He sighed deeply as he pulled his coat off, wondering if maybe, just maybe if they were to get it out of their system it could fade away. He didn't want to do that to Snow, he didn't want to hurt her like that. He shook the idea away, fully knowing that it would come back as soon as she got close.

Regina listened to the sounds of James placing wood in the fireplace as she stirred the hot chocolate. She had offered to let him in because she couldn't leave him out in the cold and take her son in. Well, she could have. She shook her head, trying to push away the smile that had formed when an image of James standing out in the cold, hands and face pressed against the glass.

"Are you making hot chocolate?!" Henry bounced in to the kitchen next to his mother. He had really enjoyed spending the day with her, getting to see how she really was, playing with her, having fun, they were all things that he had never really gotten to do with her.

"Yes I am," she smiled down at him, her smile fading slightly when she saw him clad in his pajamas, "you going right to James' to go to bed?"

"Uh no I was wondering," he rocked on his toes and looked up at his mother, her face and position frozen in slight confusion as she listened attentively, "if I could sleep here tonight?" He watched as she gently dropped the spoon in a mug and turned to face him fully.

"You want to stay with me?"

Her voice was so hopeful and quiet, something he had never heard, "yeah," he smiled up at her warmly.

Regina smiled back at him in disbelief, he had just said he wanted to stay with her, something she had only wished and dreamed of him saying. "I uh..." Her voice was incredibly shaky and she looked away from him, trying to swallow the tears pricking her eyes, "I would like that very much," she looked back at him, afraid he would disappear or change his mind.

He hadn't realized how much him staying had meant to her until he heard how unsteady her voice was and the way it cracked as her eyes became glossy with fresh tears he knew she was trying to stop. Jumping forward, he wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and she let out a choked laugh as she wrapped her arms around him, gently at first but her grip was soon tight around him, "Merry Christmas mom," he smiled in to her and nuzzled his face deeper in to the silk clothing her chilled body.

...

His view of the fire was obstructed when a soft hand holding a mug of sweet smelling liquid was put in front of him. He followed her hand up her arm and to her eyes only to have his breath stolen by the reflection of the fire dancing in her dark irises and the way the orange flame softened her already soft features, "thank you."

"Of course," she nodded and felt her heart flutter in her chest when he took the mug and his fingers grazed hers and the odd warmth his cold skin provided flooded through her body. Quickly she returned her hand to her own mug, both hands holding the warm ceramic as she sat down on the couch. A smile brightened her face as Henry quickly crawled up next to her and lean his back against her side as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"A candy cane?" James questioningly twirled the peppermint candy placed in his mug.

"It's Christmas," Regina laughed and stirred her steaming mug with the candy cane, "it's tradition," she smiled and felt Henry nod against her, the sound of loud crunching coming from his mouth as he took a bite of his.

James shrugged and brought the mug to his lips, testing the temperature before letting it pour in to his mouth. Swallowing it down he nodded in approval and looked to the pair sitting on the sofa, "this is delicious, why haven't I had this before?"

Regina laughed softly as she ran her fingers through Henry's hair affectionately, "because you've been in a coma for twenty eight years."

"Right," he chuckled and took another drink, never taking his eyes off her as he did so.

"Hey gramps," Henry twirled half a candy cane in his mug, "I want to sleep here tonight is that alright?"

It was subtle but he saw how Regina's expression and position faltered slightly as she looked up at him, silently holding Henry close and hoping that he wouldn't object and that her son wouldn't have to leave her care. He didn't even hesitate, "of course kid, you can always spend time with your mother," he shook his head, "I won't stop you."

"Great!" He grinned as he fully relaxed into his mother, his small body warming as she laid a gentle kiss on the top of his head before resting her head on top of his.

...

"Henry's asleep," she was amused how he jumped when she spoke.

"Seriously how can you be so quiet? I mean I know you don't have your shoes on but even still," he couldn't keep himself from smiling as she laughed at him on her way to the coffee table.

"Do you want more hot chocolate?" Without looking up at him she bent down and picked up her mug from the table and lifted the partially dissolved candy cane, absentmindedly putting it in her mouth and spinning it, enjoying the peppermint flavor as she scanned the table top to assure everything was in its place.

"No, thank you though," his thoughts were not entirely there, it was more of a subconscious response than anything else. He was surprised by how human she was, he shouldn't be, but he was. The way she had played with him and Henry, the fact that she was wearing jeans of all things padding silently around her home, the way she was cleaning right then, enjoying a simple peppermint candy, not caring how her hair fell over her eyes as she bent down to straighten the small centerpiece. It was all so human, as though she had never been a powerful queen, had never had her heart crushed, and had never used magic.

Regina pulled the candy cane from her lips to speak, keeping her eyes on the table, "you want anything else?" she slid the candy cane past her lips once more and turned to straighten a pillow on the couch. At his lack of response she lifted her head and turned to face him, candy cane still in her mouth and strands of hair over her face.

She smirked and laughed through closed lips and slid the candy from her lips, "no," she shook her head and dropped the candy cane in her mug and placed it on the table.

"Why not?"

"I can think of many reasons why not."

"Like?" He started to walk toward her and she held her ground.

"Henry's sleeping upstairs for one."

"We can be quiet," he could see her getting slightly flustered as he got nearer.

"Two, you're Prince Charming and I am the Evil Queen," her many reason were quickly starting to leave her memory as he stepped closer. When he was within arms reach she began taking a step backwards for every step he took toward her.

He shook his head, his mind becoming clouded with lust, "those are just names."

"The townspeople don't think so," she was painfully aware that she was running out of room to back away in to.

"They won't have to know."

"Three, this is a bad idea."

"That's not a very good reason."

"I'm running out."

He smirked at that, that and the way she said it, willing herself to think of more, "I thought you said you had many."

"I forgot them," she admitted simply, her eyes on his lips as her back collided with the wall next to the door.

He grinned as she remained against the wall, her eyes darting around as she tried to gather her thoughts, "any more reasons?"

Her mind went entirely blank when he walked up and stopped so their bodies were just touching. She cursed herself for letting it go this far, she didn't want this, well she wanted it but she didn't want it with him, no she wanted it with him just, "Snow," it was the one and only thing that came to her foggy mind. It was her last attempt to stop this whole thing.

The name caught him off guard and he stopped but he didn't pull away. Snow. What was he doing? He looked directly in to her dark eyes, searching for answers but finding none. She was practically holding her breath, waiting for him to either come to his senses and get off of her or to stay. Her eyes revealed nothing but a quiet pain that only grew the longer he looked. The pain of wanting to be loved but never having the chance, the pain of rejection, the want for him but the painful knowledge of never being able to have him, pain for Daniel, pain for Henry, just pain.

Without breaking eye contact he closed the door beside them, her heart pounded against her chest, she knew she should run but her exhausted heart willed her to stay, to give in to this man capable of showing her the kindness and affection the world had seemed to deny her of. She wanted warmth, she wanted to be held, she wanted to feel wanted. So she stayed. She listened to her pummeled heart and stayed.

He was sure she wasn't aware of how much her face was telling him as she pushed her head back against the wall when he closed the door. She pushed her head back hard enough to make a quiet thud, not at all impressed with his decision but he didn't move. He was intrigued by how fast her expression had changed from displeasure to panic and then in to a reluctant and sad acceptance. Not sad because of what he was doing, no it was quite clear to him when she opened her eyes and looked at him that her sadness was more for herself, finally accepting that all she wanted was to give in.

James brought his hands up to hold her jaw and he moved in slowly, gently pressing his lips against hers. Her painted lips were soft as they moved with his, hesitantly but willingly. He pulled away slowly when she breathed out a small sad whimper.

His hot breath skimmed against her jaw and she lost all of her will to fight against him. With a quick bounce and a choked breath she pushed herself of the wall and pressed herself against him, pulling his head down to hers to meet him in a fiery kiss. She pulled him down harder and he pulled her in closer by her waist. Desperate to get closer, she arched her back in to him and stood on her toes, gaining only mere inches.

He was surprised by her sudden change in behavior but pleasantly so and he kissed her with more force, causing her head to be pushed back slightly. A low moan vibrated deep in her throat when he took advantage of her open mouth when she gasped for air and slipped his tongue past her lips. She tasted sweet, sweet like the hot chocolate she had drank and then topped off with the peppermint flavor the candy cane had left. She had his head spinning and his heart absolutely racing in his chest.

If she were to remove her hands from him she knew they would be shaking, she was certain of it. She furiously tried to find his mouth again when he pulled away but it was all forgotten when his hot lips found the cool skin of her neck. Her hands fell to his chest as she pushed her head to the side with an uneven breath, revealing more skin that he gladly covered in fierce kisses and gentle bites.

Her labored breathing became even more shallow as he lowered his attention to her collar bone and then even further to where the first closed button laid. He nipped the top of her breast, earning him a particularly sharp breath from her parted lips. Slowly he stood up tall again, trailing his lips over her fair skin and planting the odd soft kiss on his way up to her mouth. When he got there he didn't kiss her, even when she tilted her chin up practically begging him with parted lips to come lower he remained hovering. Her breath hitched quite noticeably when his hands slid up from her waist and to her chest as he began opening the buttons of her ivory silk shirt.

He kept his eyes locked on hers as his fingers moved gradually faster with each button she allowed him to open. They were dark, darker than he thought possible as they swirled with arousal and he was unable to resist any longer and he crashed his lips on to hers, instantly deepening the kiss.

His large rough hands were warm against her skin as he trailed them up her sides and over her shoulders, pushing her shirt and blazer off in one motion. She was only slightly irritated that she had to let go of him in order to remove her clothing but the instant they were off she pressed her bare stomach against his clothed torso. She needed to be closer, she slid her hands up his chest and quickly opened the buttons holding closed his deep purple shirt, never breaking their heated kiss.

Ridded of his shirt she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself in to him, pressing her small frame against his strong and hard body. She was dizzy, both from the lack of oxygen and the feeling of his muscles pressing against her with each heavy breath as he held her close. It was a relief really, to have someone willingly take her in such a way. Quite suddenly she was pushed back against the wall and what ever breath she had managed to keep was pushed out of her in a deep moan.

Her eyes rolled back and she pushed her head against the wall as his hands moved to the button of her dark jeans while he kissed her neck. She could feel the heat grow between her legs and she let out a low and breathy laugh in anticipation, her nails dragging across Charming's bare chest, "you'd better hurry up before I change my mind, dear."

Her voice was deep and thick with arousal, sparking something inside him and only increasing his desire for her. With one swift movement he pulled her jeans from her hips and let her kick them to the side before he pressed hard against her, pinning her firmly against the wall giving her a passionate kiss, a tangle of hands, lips, tongues, and teeth all the while fighting for air.

She was about to take matters in to her own hands, her body aching for release when his firmly placed hands pulled her off the wall by her waist and lifted her off the floor. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he spun around and quite suddenly she found herself on laying on her back on the couch with James on top of her, straddling her with one leg bent at the knee on the couch and the other on the floor and his hands on either side of her head.

He raked his eyes over her perfect figure, her dark eyes, her swollen lips, her chest heaving against her black bra. She bit her bottom lip as she brought her knee up slowly to his side and he shook his head through a grin, "you are a beautiful woman," he silenced any protests she may have had with a fiery kiss when her expression morphed in to shock at his words. She accepted his kiss hungrily and moved her delicate fingers blindly to the waist of his own jeans where she made simple work of removing his belt and opening the front of them as she urged him closer with her raised knee against his side.

He obliged and slowly lowered down to her and was unexpectedly surprised to have her run her had up and down his length through his briefs. He moaned in to her mouth and she responded with a low chuckle as she slid his bottom lip firmly between her teeth, sending his heart racing faster. With a smug grin that earned him a small eye roll he brought his mouth to her jaw and her neck and then down to her chest between her breasts. When he was certain she was lost in a blissful state he moved back up and watched her features.

They were soft, her eyes closed and lips parted in a state of pleasure that he almost didn't want to interrupt. He slid his fingers under her black panties and in to her, surprised by how wet she was and continued sliding his fingers back and forth while rubbing her with his thumb. The sudden change in sensation caused her to buck in to his hand and choked out a shocked and pleasured moan as her dark eyes flashed open and her knee tightened against his side.

The soft noises she was making grew in volume along with a combination of quiet hisses and strings of curse words as he increased the speed and pressure. It was a beautiful sight to see her unravel at his hand, "shhhh," he whispered and caught her mouth with his, absorbing several whimpers as his fingers kept moving. He pulled back to let her breathe and watch her teeter closer to the edge, "we have to be quiet," he grinned as the struggle to keep quiet was evident on her face.

She felt her body start to shake with the need to go over, "James," it was barely a whisper.

"Regina," he smirked and laid soft kisses over her chest, reveling in the quick and shaky breaths coming from her. When her nails dug in to his back and her head was pushed back with a nearly silent scream he only increased the speed of his fingers causing her to curl in to him, her face creased with pleasure as she forced her voice to be heard only in small tight whimpers in to his neck.

Her heart beat madly against her chest and her breathing slowed in the warm aftershock and she pulled him in to her, kissing him clumsily as she came down from her erotic high. She was only partially aware of his hands as the slid up her back and unclasped her bra and slowly slid it from her shoulders as he kissed her slowly. She carelessly tossed the garment over her shoulder and brought her hands to the nape of his neck, running her thumbs over the corners of his jaw.

With a loud thud he found himself on his back on the floor with Regina on top of him and he quickly came to realize that she had only given him the illusion of power over her. He didn't mind, he only laughed at himself quietly for believing for one second that she would really submit to him entirely. Slowly he slid her hands up her sides from her hips as she laid soft kisses over his jaw.

"Now," she ground her hips down hard over him and smirked at the low groan that was pushed out of him, "it's my turn," she laid several kisses down his neck and chest, feeling his racing heart under her lips, "to play."


End file.
